Wisher
by Jitterzkitty
Summary: Holly and Foaly suffer from sleepless nights. Their dreams filled with the voice of a tiny creature in need of help. The last genie, Wisher, needs them. But what looks to be a simple rescue mission turns out to be so much more.
1. No Sleep

* * *

I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of it's wonderful characters. I do own Wisher though. With that said, let's get the written copy of this rolling.

* * *

**...**

**Holly Short staggered through Haven City. There's not a peep of life besides her echoing footsteps. A softly glowing fluid leaks from their artificial sun and the tiny drops land around the once brave and healthy captain. Holly looked up as her knees gave in and fell to the dust covered ground.**

"I'm all alone..." Her mind said, her damaged ribs pressing against her lungs wouldn't allow her to speak. It all happened so fast, she thought, and hung her head. First Root, then Artemis, Foaly... They were all gone. Her thoughts wandered to if she should carry one. Just as she was about to lose hope, she hears the voice. It sounds far away, female, and calming.

"Holly..." Is all it ever said, but it was enough to wake the captain from her restless sleep.

Holly's alarm clock was set to wake her early, but for the past few weeks she had been waking before their artificial night had ended. After staggering from her blankets, she grabbed a glass of water and looked over herself in a mirror. 'Yup, same old me' She thought. Her crew cut had began to grow, and now she had two strands that dangled down in front of her ears. It wasn't the best look, but Holly had taken to liking it.

Haven City was quiet at night, now that everyone had adjusted to Foaly's new system. The centaur had lost his love in a fight over him wanting to quit. He was heart broken, but poured it into his work. The end result was a mimic system. They now had day, night, hot days and cold days. Just like the above ground. Foaly had even found a way to rig the air so it would smell more above ground and less of troll butt. It really was a wonder to see in action. Nights were cold and days were warm. Foaly even said he's rigging snow and rain. Mulch would rather like it if he didn't, but Holy warned him not to say.

Holly dawned a overly large jacket from her closet and started to walk to Foaly's home. She knew he'd be awake this early, for they have met before at this time during this same week. Neither of them were sleeping well. If anything, Foaly's home was a second computer haven for him. The walk there was longer then she thought it would be, as the cold reminded her of the Arctic. She placed a hand over the name label on the jacket. It was a feeling they were all getting these days... missing him.

Foaly had just passed out on his keyboard when Holly knocked on the door. He didn't answer, so she took the liberty of opening it with a spare key he gave her weeks ago. His latest project sat on the screen, waiting for more adjustments. Holly picked up a blanket from the near by bed room, she still wondered how he ever even lived in this place. Floor covered with papers, gadgets everywhere, and his bed was hidden under a mass of notes. She placed the blanket over her friend's shoulders, and went to look at a near by shelf. There were photos sitting along the dusty edge. Ones of Foaly winning a award for an invention, one of the Ops booth, and another of three familiar faces. Holly felt her breathing slow, as her fingers gently lifted the photo as if it was made of thin glass. It was of a day, a long time ago, when Holly, Foaly, and Root were all too exhausted to care. She was sitting on the floor, as Root had Foaly in a head lock ruffling his hair. Foaly of course, protesting and trying to get free. It was one of the rare moments where they acted as friends outside work. She stood, watching the photo. As if it would come alive and they would be back at that time. The good old times...

In his dream, Foaly wasn't surrounded by the many carrots as he usually dreamed. Instead he was in a stock white setting, where all he had was his "winter" clothes on. He looked around, confused.

"This isn't how my dreams are normally... what gives?" He said aloud.

"Foaly..." said a tiny comforting voice.

"Wha?" He muttered and turned quickly. His eyes widened at the sight.

Hovering not two inches from his nose was a tiny cloaked figure. It had six pixie like wings barely moving to keep it aloft. It had the face of a house cat, but the irises were black, and the pupils were a soft blue. It watched him, although Foaly got the feeling it was blind... A word seemed to enter his mind, that defined this creature that was now watching him with a sad expression.

"W...Wisher?" He said, weary of what would happen. To his surprise, it nodded.

"Find me, Foaly." It said in a crisp but gentle voice. "Find me."

He didn't know when he began to wake up, but he must have been speaking in his sleep. Holly had turned to face him and was holding the photo. She had a look of shock on her face. Sure, they had often talked about their dreams, but neither had mentioned the creature that invaded both their sleep before.

"You know it too?" Was all she could say.

Fowl Manor...

Artemis stretched out his back, as he watched his computer's screen. He was waiting for a message from a friend in China about a lab kit for his younger brother. The screen remained unchanged, so he got up to find himself something to drink at this late hour. Once he was out of the room though, the mouse seemed to move on it's own. It quickly opened a browser and the keyboard seemed to haunting put in words. The mouse then quickly moved to click "Go." on the search bar. Artemis came back just in time to see the mouse return to it's original resting spot. Interested in the movement, he walked over and looked at the screen. At first he thought it was some kind of joke, that the page couldn't be real. He placed his glass down and scrolls along the page. His eyes weren't lying about what he saw.

"WISHER! The last Wisher, a genie. Only one of it's kind is now for action. More info..."

He sat down and began to research this new problem. If it was a real genie, then it was important to the fairies, to LEP. Indeed, what he found was not as he suspected. Even though all his mind was telling him this was some sort of a trap, Artemis clicked a tiny link that promise video of the "Wisher". What he saw sent a chill down his spine...

Camera room...

Wisher sat in her usual corner, head resting against the wall as her tiny paws hung loosely on the chain that was latched to the thick bracket around her neck. She was small enough to be a house cat, but what made her worth every penny at the action was her six wings. Each gave off a crystal like glint, although they looked almost fairies-like. Her eyes had a bandage over them, but it was clear she was watching the chain. Her paws ran over the same loop repeatedly, as her long furry tail twitched back and forth slowly. She looked up at the camera and seemed to open her mouth slightly, then thought twice, closed it, and went back to just sitting there. Her once white fur was grayed with spots of red. Blood, thought Artemis, she's being hurt by those restraints. He couldn't watch the live feed anymore. After closing the links, he opened a channel in which to contact Foaly in Haven...

Inside her mind, Wisher could feel the cold steel that had kept her there for so long. But what she was really tuned into wasn't the area around her anymore. She had felt someone else come near by, fly over, and keep going. Another of her kind, a mythical creature, a elf. It had been weeks, months, maybe even a year since... but she still wouldn't give up hope. She could feel them through their hearts. For a genie often granted people's deepest wishes. She wasn't happy at all with the wishes of her current owner. He wanted power, fame, glory, and he was getting them. Sorrow and pain had filled her heart, and now she had found two others she could contact. Although she only had the strength to contact them when they were asleep. She had learned their names, who they are, where they are, and what pains them. Wisher looped her paw around the steel once more, then sat back gingerly. The two people who didn't even know her kind existed... where now her only hope.

"FIND ME!" She willed loudly inside herself, as the huge steel door began to pull back. The human had returned...

* * *

**...**

Don't worry, Wisher isn't going to be one of those inserted parings. Instead, she's a ticket to bring someone back but who? Hmmm, think explosions

More to come soon!

Topic to think about? How do YOU think Foaly's home would look like?


	2. Throwing a TurnBall

Let's keep this ball rolling... Shall we?

* * *

...

Artemis sat back in his chair, watching Holly and Foaly on the screen in front of him. It would seem they were indeed having some sort of connection with a certain genie he had found. When he showed them the footage, he could see surprise in Foaly's eyes, and anger in Holly's. After all, this was yet another creature they had avoided their detection, and it was now in trouble. Holly stood with her arms folded over the label of her jacket. Artemis know who's it was though. Commander Julius Root's. He sighed and pretended not to have noticed.

"So, what do you think?" He asked them.

"Isn't that a bit strange, I mean, as far as I know... computers don't surf the Internet on their own and find just what we needed." Holly said, looking over the printed information about Wisher.

"Seems too easy to me," Foaly said, "Why would this just fall into our laps?"

"Well, you did say it was in trouble, and to find it." Artemis said, "maybe it just has a better touch at computers then you do."

With that Foaly began to chew Artemis out. He knew he had to get Foaly thinking straight, which was difficult these days. Once he had settled down, he seemed more awake to the current situation.

"Sorry old friend, I know your the best." Artemis said, trying not to sound too strange. "But I need you both to think hard about this. It's another case like before. A human has a magical creature and is trying to sell it to make a profit."

"Seems to be a pattern with mudmen." Holly said under her breath.

"I honestly think this is a trap, and that this poor genie is the bait." Artemis said.

"Weather it is bait or not, we have to do something. Just be that video I fear what it's neck will look like." Foaly said.

"What will LEP do to help with this?" Artemis asked. Ever since the lemur, he's felt more akin to the small furry creatures. Seeing one like it in pain made his stomach do back flips.

"They're are busy with a troll that escaped, I don't think they will help us much." Holly said.

The trio went quiet for a while, thinking to themselves. It wasn't something new for them, having no back up from LEP. It had happened several times before and they had managed to pull through. As before though, they know how dangerous one human can be once they trap themselves a fairy. They they had to factor in that two of them felt like zombies at the moment, and that Artemis was under the watchful eye of Butler and his younger brothers. Taking a trip topside to deal with it themselves would take at least a week to authorize, since it would be a non-LEP operation. Again, no biggie. What Artemis said next made both Foaly's and Holly's stumachs churn.

"Why don't you two sleep together?" He said, not looking up from his papers.

"What?!" Holly blurted.

"Ack, I meant! Not like that!!" Artemis said, realizing his mistake a little too soon. Foaly, who was the most tired of the group, simply started to explain. They eventually quieted down to listen, he wouldn't be repeating it a second time.

"What mud boy here is saying that he thinks we can link dreams, a common practice in other parts of the world. Since our dreams contain the same genie, she might be able to speak to us and give us a heads up on what is going on. In order to have such a linked dream state, we would need to be within a close proximity of each other, thus allowing our subconscious minds to connect." He said all in the same tone, without looking up.

"er... Correct." Artemis said. "Holly, why don't you escort Foaly to your place? I can only see mounds of mechanical stuff behind you. I myself should retire for the night."

"Good idea." She agreed and placed a hand on Foaly's shoulder.

"I'll email you guys what I've found so far and you can view it once your both on your feet again. Good night you two." He said, got his response, and closed the link.

Foaly almost fell over right then and there! Holly grabbed him under the arm and looped one of his over her shoulder. Making sure he wouldn't fall over on the way, they left his house after shutting down and locking up things. The walk back seems to be taking a while, Holly thought. No, it's only because Foaly has four feet and three are asleep. No other reason. Haven was beginning to look a soft crimson, as the artificial sun started to demand dawn. Holly tried to focus on the way home, that's all she had to do. Yet with is sleep deprived mind and the effort to carry her friend, her mind took the time to run around without her control. 'I do miss him... We all do...' Her head lowered as she unlocked her front door. 'We need him...'

Holly's apartment was small, but still comfortable enough. She moved and put Foaly on the couch the best she could. He would have a kink in his back when he woke, but not that he would mind too much for the sleep he'd get. Holly went to the kitchen and sent a message to Commander Trouble Kelp, saying that her and Foaly badly needed some time off to deal with personal sleep issues and their "fowl" moods. She sent the message. After laughing his sides out about the 'sleep issues' he would let them have the time off, recognizing her choice of words for the last part. After checking up on Foaly, who was contently drooling in his sleep, Holly went to her own bed. Exhaustion swept over her body the moment she spotted her pillow. She was out before she hit the sheets.

When Holly opened her eyes next, she was not awake, to say. Instead she seemed to be in a vast grass field that held two full moons high over her head. At first she thought she was just dreaming strange, till she saw Foaly gallop over. Before she could greet him, he quickly pinched her cheek.

"ow!" She responded, and rubbed the spot. ... "Wait, what?"

"Exactly what I thought. It's a dream Holly! But it seems we can feel pain." He said.

"That's strange..." She said, both to the pain and the two moons.

"Yeah, gives me a creepy feeling." Foaly said.

"I find it comforting..." said a tiny voice behind them.

They both turned to see Wisher sitting in the grass, watching the moon. She looked free of her bonds and her white fur had it's glint back. Soft blue runes skittered along her paws and her tail. Holly went to touch her, Foaly grabbed her arm.

"Wise move, Foaly." She said, not looking away from the moons. "I would love to feel a friendly stroke on the fur... but I need to concentrate on here. Now."

"Ah..." They said, and took a step back. It was a moment before they began to speak.

"Who are you? Why have you not said a thing before? Where are you?" They began to ask, each for their own questions.

"I'm Wisher, the last genie. I haven't had the strength or hope... I thought everyone else was dead. This human is a miner, he had found my gem before anyone else. I don't know where I am. He comes, wishes his demands, and if I don't, he beats me. If I behave and do as he says, then I get to have a glimpse of the moon..." She said, her voice growing quiet at the end. "He never lets me rest long..."

Holly knelt besides her, and spoke as calmingly as she could. "Wisher, we need to be able to find you to help. Isn't there some way?"

Foally watched the two whisper and he looked at the moons. "Err, guys? The moons are fading."

"He's coming!" Wisher yelped. "He must know, he always knows!" She leaps to her feet, but didn't run. Instead, she leaped into Holly's arms. "Please... Find Me!" Holly hugged her close, gently. "I promise we will, Wisher. Just hold on."

Within a second, the dream wold seemed to collapse. They were thrown back into their own minds for their own dreams. They slept the rest of the night, their bodies too tired to wake and chat about what just happened. Commander Trouble Kelp poked about his office, 'I want to sleep in too...', he thought.

Wisher felt pain, before she knew she was awake. He had stunned her again. She sat up the best she could, and shivered when she heard the voice.

"Good morning ticket." His pet name for her, his golden ticket... "I've got a new wish, lucky you."

"..." She kept her silence. He said his wish, and she gasped. "N..No..." She couldn't do that. How could she? But she was bound by fairy rules themselves to obey her master's wish. But... Such a wish would put Holly and Foaly in danger. All of Haven would be in danger. She had no choice... He would start to beat her soon if she delayed any more. She stood on unsteady feet to command the wish true.

"I want someone just like me, only of your kind, to come and aid me with my plans!" He had laughed harshly as she stood. "You know more fairies then me, so pick. And pick wisely!"

She chose, and felt the pains of commanding a wrongful wish. For of all the people she could of summoned... Turnball Root, was the only choice she could see.

* * *

...

First one brother, then who? Not who you would think. Root's not coming back just yet. please let me know what you think!


	3. Too Many Grins

Rolling along...

* * *

...

Turnball felt his gut heave in his sleep. He knew it was the prison food. His mind had been set on revenge, that alone fueling his life. What he felt next surprised him though. Something small and fuzzy was poking him right in the eye! He grunted and sat up. Wisher rolled off his chest, trailing her chain behind him. He was inside some sort of new cell. It stunk of blood though.

"Ah, he's awake. Wisher, check him for me. Do a good job, ticket." A human voice said, from a speaker system. Turnball could see the camera.

Wisher took a step towards Turnball, in turn stood and patted himself clean. She didn't want to go near him, she knew what she had done. He was in fact several decades younger now, and had some of his magic back. The price of being so weary, a wish turns into more then what you bargained for. He flecked his arms, feeling his youth's power. Wisher had retreated to her corner, looking at the camera, one name leaping into her scared mind. "A...Artemis!!" She yelped loudly, and Turnball looked at her with surprise and anger.

The boy nearly leapt from his chair. He had a second screen set up to watch over her, but he never expected to hear his name be called. He ran and looked, and swallowed hard. Turnball had the Root look to him. Artemis had read his file in his spare time. Holly was going to spit fire when she saw this. Turnball had began to yell at Wisher, he looked to kick her, but then looked back at the camera and grinned wide. This small clip was what Holly would see when she woke.

Foaly lifted his head groggily from the pillow. He hadn't had such good sleep like that in months. He got his head up enough and saw where he was. Holly's apartment. With a grunt of effort, he stood up and stretched. Great, Holly wasn't up yet. Now who could he chatter to about what he saw. ... Artemis! The mud boy who was always there.

Holly woke soon after Foaly had left. She picked up his note and understood. Foaly needed to chat with Artemis, so she was surprised when she got the call to go meet them.

Wisher was laying on her side now. The screen showed a new trickle of blood coming from her neck. Holly wouldn't really watch, but she knew Turnball was back. Their time was now cut short. Foaly had decided to not tell Trouble, cause if they did, then they would all be in trouble. Turnball in question had left the camera's view. Wisher was striving for each breath, seemingly so far away and helpless on the screen.

"Maybe if we do a sweep of the area where the video is coming in from, we can pinpoint where they are, snatch Wisher, and be out before Turnball or the human sees." said Mulch, who had now joined the party. "Then alert Trouble?"

"Your forgetting the huge chain that is holding our target there. Besides, I don't think she could take a trip under ground with you." Foaly said, locating the video feeds home.

"Maybe Mulch could dig her out and hand her to me, and I fly her home." Holly said.

"Yes, but your all forgetting the human and Turnball. Now that the poor creature has said my name, it's no doubt they are expecting us." Artemis said.

"Artemis, Turnball Root has been in prison. How could he know of you?" Holly said, looking to Mulch.

"Captain... Everyone knows Artemis down here now." Mulch said, with a molar to molar grin.

"Great." she muttered, just great...

Their final plan seemed simple. Turnball knew Holly, so she would distract him and the human. Mulch would dig a hole to free Wisher and then hand her off to Artemis. The next part, Foaly didn't like. He would have to piloting a shuttle for their quick invisible get away. Personally.

"Can't we just have some one else-" Foaly began but was cut off.

"Foaly, we're on 'vacation' right now for our sleep. I don't think Trouble would really like it if he heard what we were really up to." Holly said, giving him a look.

Foaly sighed and allowed them to continue planning. For some odd reason, he felt edgy about going above ground on the day of the plan...

Turnball held the weapon in his hands, looking up at the human before him. Jon was a large man, and wide. For a moment he wondered how they could make a suit for someone of Jon's girth. He let that thought slip away, as he focused on the job at hand. According to Jon the genie that summoned him could just as easily send him right back, and in worse condition. Turnball shrugged the bag over his shoulder and thought to just play along for now. After all, it wasn't every day one could go fairy hunting.

"Make sure you pick off the weak first, they will slow down the party even further. Just like a heard of dear. The wolfs take down the weak first, and the rest have to wait for them." Jon said, with a nasty grin. As a nature photographer, he took sick pleasure in watching animals be hunted and eventually killed. Turnball was reminded of Julius hunting him, his own brother. Although a mad man he was, time in prison did leave a hole inside him when he heard of his brother's demise.

"Now go, I will be the bait." Jon said, still with his sick grin. "Take out as many as you can, we can't let them steal Ticket."

"Oh course now, mud man. There would be no fun to the hunt if they did." Turnball said, and went to his specific location to wait. Any who did cross his views wouldn't have time to think twice about it.

* * *

...

and on and on... Turnball in wait, the rescue team is on the way, why hasn't wisher woken, and why is Foaly so twitchy? Wait, he always is... never mind!


	4. Did He Tell You He Loved It?

I'm so dead tired for work...

...

* * *

The shuttle appeared right when and where Jon said it would. Turnball had to shrug himself awake to believe it. A mud man, right about fairy tactics? As soon as the craft landed, it took cover in the evening fog. After sitting there for two hours, He was beginning to doubt the mud man's idea when the shuttle's door opened. First out was the convict he knew as Mulch, he was under ground before Turnball could fix the cross hairs on him. With a grunt of frustration, he readied for the next. He paused seeing the next person exit.

Holly came out only when she was sure Mulch was hidden underground. She didn't want a face full of dirt waste. With a quick look around she judged they had at least three hours till sun rise. She looked to Foaly, why was waiting in the shuttle. He looked nervous, he wasn't normally on the field. She walked over and patted his shoulder.

"Calm down and just wait here, ok? We'll be done in no time." She said, with a smile.

Foaly nodded, but said nothing. With that, Holly was shielded and gone. Foaly walked to the back of the shuttle and pressed a button so the doors could close. Something beeped though, meaning an object was in the way. The object happened to be a barrel of a gun, pointed right at him.

"Holly!!" Foaly yelped, as he pressed the by-pass button and went for cover. He heard a grunt, and then a bang. Something knocked him clear back to the controls. It stung like a angry bee, and numbed the area between his shoulder blades. Foaly still wasn't used to actual physical pain, and the feeling over whelmed him. His body ordered a shut down, and he was more then willing to let it. Turn ball entered the shuttle and closed the door. It was Haven's leading smart-guy. Darn. Then it dawned on him, the weakest... Turnball quickly dragged the injured tech outside of the shuttle and towards the building. He remembered Holly's wrath when rescuing his brother before, and now he might just have the ticket to keeping the fire fairy at bay.

Mulch didn't like the taste of the ground here, too many chemicals. Film developer, he would guess if he had to. It all tasted the same after years of digesting it. He honed in on Wisher's scent which was easy mainly because her blood had leaked into the ground. He came up just behind her, so the cameras wouldn't pick him up. He had a live feed to Artemis, who could see everything through the web camera. If they wanted to keep other species under wraps, Mulch would have to get her free without being seen.

"Now what?" He hissed. "I can't get out of my hole cause of those dumb cameras."

Wisher stirred at the unformalized noise. Mulch thought fast and quickly laid a hand gently against her back.

"Shh, It's a friend. Don't move, we can't be see."

She understood and remained still. Artemis sat back and looked over the situation. Some how Mulch needed to break the chain, drag Wisher down the hole, and get out without being seen or really heard. He could take down the site as soon as Mulch was clear, but with Foaly not answering, Artemis would have to be his eyes and ears for now.

Holly on the other hand, took the job of being a decoy seriously. With lack of a better idea, she to landing on the roof. 'Going inside is now possible, but how?' She thought, but something caught her eye. Turnball had just moved Foaly into a bush near by and was taking aim at her! Her worry for her friend soon was taken over by an uncharacteristic anger. She had already lost one friend, she wouldn't be losing another so easily. Turnball didn't even have the cross hairs on her when she suddenly disappeared. He was too slow, and now he would pay for it.

Jon sat comfortably in his huge arm chair, watching the events take place from numerous hidden cameras. He was getting the show he always wanted. Mysterious creatures of all sorts, battling it out for the price, a genie. If Turnball found out that he was made into live prey, then he might try and go after Jon. Although he sat comfortably several miles away in the center of a largely populated town that loved a night life, he had a tiny voice in the back of his head telling him to worry. The female showed a sudden mood change from the roof, she must of seen Turnball. With a flicker, she was gone. Jon loved it. He loved her. He had a rare collect of live creatures in a zoo which he photographed often. Holly to him was a lovely wild creature they he must capture. On photograph paper, and in a cage. He sat forward, watching as his target reappeared behind Turnball a second later. As the tiny furry creature took a glance at the chain that bound Wisher to the floor, to the bleeding centaur half hidden in a bush. He loved it. He loved it!! He LOVED it!!

* * *

...

Sorry this one took so long. Work really knocked me down lately. Please write me a nice comment? It's taking a lot to keep writing these...


	5. Beating Up And Going Down

...

Turnball never felt the first blow. He was knocked back as Holly flickered into vision, jabbing the gun back into his eye socket. Pain exploded through his head, blinding him for a second, and it was all Holly needed. Her feet connected with the ground on a spin, she brought her knee around and jabbed Turnball under the ribs. "Oof!" was all he muster before Holly brought her palmed fist in on his Addams apple. That one made him fall flat on his back choking. Holly pinned him down with her boot and pointed her weapon right at his pained face.

"Mulch, this is a set up! Get out of there!" She roared, before pulling the trigger.

Mulch heard the warning, but honestly. Could they not do their own parts? He had used mining fluids to cut the chain and had Wisher safely into the hole. She hadn't stirred since she found out they were friends, so Mulch talked to Artemis in hushed tones.

"Sounds like something gone wrong out there... Pony boy isn't answering his calls and Holly is in a hot mood."

"I don't like it either, but I have no eyes and ears outside this camera." Artemis said, pained that he couldn't see what had gotten his friend so upset. Unless... "Mulch... what if this man wanted to see all this, but not act?"

"Then he's either really lonely and needs a hug from his momma," he grunted, as he moved back through the tunnel. "Or he's a sick sick man who needs a good limestone up his bum hole. Why?"

"I feel as though we just put on the best show of someone's life..."

Jon was indeed, enjoying every second. It was a shame though to lose his genie. No matter, he still had the gem stone she resided in. She would soon find it irritable and return as she always had. She couldn't grant their wishes without it either. So all in all, he had gained something and lost nothing. He smirked and rubbed the gem stone between his large fingers. Yes, soon the world would bow before his amazing video of mythical creatures. ...but what if there were more. As the small one had come, from under ground. Jon hopped to his feet, something that took great effort from the large man. That was it! The perfect film! Underground creatures! Amazing cave lighting! He would be famous. But how could he pull it off. Of course with the one with the smarts down, it seemed like they would have to come to him to get the evidence of their existence. Wisher would no doubt lead them right to him. He punched a number on his speed dial and waited for the person to pick up. Time to call in a favor of an old, underground, friend.

...

Holly had Turnball in cuffs as Mulch ran over to her. Although she could swear he was... skipping. He was holding a bundle of blankets and was grinning like an idiot. She was in no mood for his antics and set about checking Foaly's wounds. A tap of magic helped sort out the most, but he would need rest. Foaly wasn't accustomed to magical healing or even pain. Mulch stood by and waited, he seemed demerited to bug her.

"Okay Mulch, what do you have under your blanket?" She sighed.

"Only this!" He beamed and gently uncovered Wisher's head. "Got her all cleaned up for ya too, since you were busy kicking Turnball here in the gut while he was out."

"Not a word of any of this to anyone, ok Mulch? Not to Trouble, or to anyone else from LEP." She warned him.

"Right right, not a word. You have my promise!" He grinned wide.

"Why do I not believe you?" She muttered.

...

Foaly felt his world slowly coming back to him. He didn't want to wake up. Although everything around him was numb and muted, he liked it. No LEP runts blaming him for them messing up, no Mulch accidentally digesting a piece of equipment, no Trouble grumbling about budget cuts. But then he noticed no Holly... His good friend, who was always there was missing. With a shakey breath, he tried to focus on one thing in the room. But he couldn't see anything.

"Sleeping on the job again?" said gruff tones.

"I'm not sleeping Julius... just resting..." He muttered in his mind.

"Don't call me Julius! Now get up!! The others need you for this. You and your smart brain are going to suffer budget cuts from this!! You hear me Pony Boy?!" The tones said again, snapping him more awake.

Foaly managed to open his eyes. He was on the floor of the shuttle, an emergency blanket was dropped over him and something was on his chest. It took a moment for him to realize what had happened. Turnball must of shot him, and Holly had gotten to him in time with her magic. The small furry heat source on his chest could only be the target of the whole mission, Wisher. And the voice... just a hallucination. Something tugged his ear.

"Ow" he mumbled in protest.

"Ah good, maybe now Holly will calm down." Mulch said, coming into view. "We almost lost you there! She beat Turnball to a pulp! He's in a drugged sleep, and man does he drool. How was lala land? Any good sights?"

Foaly could only grin a little. Sarcasm. He would live by it and die by it. Mulch butchers it. Wisher was safe, Turnball restrained in the most prefured way possible, and they had all gotten out mostly ok. So what was bugging him... what was he forgetting... He couldn't care, his head was pounding and going back to "lala land" seemed better then staring at Mulch.

...

Artemis sat at his desk, ignoring almost everything else. He was looking for the photographer they had encountered. Jon, that was his name. He was once a high class man, brought down by fate of a bad photo of a Hollywood star. Artemis looked at it. She looked fine, except for a glare that caught the lenses and through off the shadows. A beginners mistake had ended his career. No wonder he had snapped. ... The more Artemis started at the photo, the more he began to worry for Holly and the others. He had a feeling things were not over, and that this was only the tip of the ice burg.


	6. Forbidden Talent

Alright, let's keep rolling with the punches...

* * *

...

Holly was having a fun time explaining to Trouble about their situation. He was furious to say the least, but he was glad to see they got what they had aimed for. If the LEP had ran the operation, it might have been worse. A whole LEPrecon team on camera, it would the Fowl problem all over again. Also tracking the human that had caused this mess would be simple as well. Holly's new friend, Wisher, could pinpoint just where he was and when. She had promised that Jon couldn't do the same for her.

"Holly, I will personally keep an eye on Wisher." Trouble said, rubbing the bridge between his eyes. "How's Foaly?"

"He is resting, should be ready for work again in a day or two." Holly reported. "Mulch is keeping him company for now."

"Good, we need him back on his feet as soon as possible. I want a report from Artemis on this Jon guy, he needs to be stopped as soon as possible." Trouble ordered.

"Yes sir." Holly said.

Haven was in a lock down mode. Jittery fairies wanting to the surface. It was like when they first had to flee underground, Trouble thought. Holly had left, and he had gone for a walk. He wasn't alone, as he would of liked to be. Wisher sat perched on his shoulder, head low with ears up. It didn't seem so long ago that he had walked this path with an old friend and mentor. Those times had passed though, this crisis was his to solve. The usual path through Haven he took was the few less crowded areas left. As the hum of civilians fades away, Trouble begins to relax. He had been overly stressed since he took over. Root had left such a rip in the force, they really did depend on him a lot more then Trouble thought.

"I keep hearing that name." came a soft whisper from his shoulder. "Who was he?"

"He was our good friend and commander for a long time. He died years ago." Trouble muttered, not wanting to talk about it.

"Can I tell you something?" Wisher said, paws tightening on his shoulder. Trouble looked at his fuzzy company.

"Sure."

Wisher opened her sightless eyes slightly, seeming looking forward at something or someone who wasn't there. Her voice took a monotone edge and she spoke as if repeating something she had long memorized.

"My kind can bring back the lost, but at a price. The lost must be replaced with their weight in blood. It's a forbidden talent of our kind, and most die trying it. Jon wanted to bring someone back, but he couldn't kill. He has a plan though... I can feel his will, and it's turned red. It's turned towards Haven." She seemed to wake up, and looked him right in the eye with her blind sight. "Jon is coming to Haven, for blood, he's not coming alone."

Trouble felt a shiver go down his spine. Another human knows about Haven? Only this one doesn't want gold, he wants a blood bath... He double timed it back to head quarters.

...

Deep in a mining facility...

"It's a wonderful invention, don't you think?" said a mining man. "Can burrow as deep as the temperature permits. As fast as you want too, those cutters are a new model, they won't break on ya!"

Jon stoked the shiny outer layer of his machine. "A work of art... we'll be taking this now." He stepped aside. Behind him was a man in a dark over coat, holding a gun.

"Wait, you can't! This is only the-" the miner never finished his sentence.

Jon smiled wide, as he gently stroked his ruined picture.

"A flare... They dare say your not good enough... I will show them the real you, and they will understand! They will all understand!" He spoke to the picture of his dead wife. They would all see, before the blood would be drained from the hidden creatures. Although he would save one... the one from the roof, the fast, the beauty of it... He would keep that as the last of it's kind.

* * *

...

nom nom nom...


	7. Cold Haven

Q: Why do you write such short chapters?

A: 1) I lose my focus if I write too long. 2) My wrists are recovering from a work related accident. 3) You want long, EH?!

... I better get a cookie for this...

* * *

...

**Deep under the earth, LEPrecon has gone under full alert. All access to the surface has been strictly banned. Angry pixies and other civilians clog the front of the building. It has been two days since Holly and the others returned with the lost genie. Foaly has almost fully recovered, and Mulch is their last man on the surface. Trouble has been sending recon boys out to set up extra sensors to detect any incoming humans. LEP has not announced to the public the reasons for their actions. Constant thunder and lightening storms keep the surface a mess of wind and rain. Mulch reports every morning and night, but they still have no sights of Jon. Wisher tells them where she senses him, but he is never there. Trouble is feeling more stressed, he refuses to give up. Artemis aids Mulch in the search, looking for anywhere the mad man might hide. Still no luck. Three tornado warnings pin Mulch in his small apartment as he waits out the storm. He speaks calmly with Trouble over the LEP's secure stations. Every action with the council's permission is under way. This human knows how to hide. Foaly is even becoming annoyed with this elusive mud man.**

"We already looked there! Isn't there some where else he could be hiding?" Trouble growled at Mulch.

The dwarf wasn't a pleasant sight, more so then usual. His hair was matted down with visible sheets of water still on his head. He had ran out of dry towels already. His normal digging jumpsuit was black with dirt literally soaked into the fabric. He was exhausted, he had a easier time running from trolls.

"Listen Trouble, I've looked everywhere a dwarf can go. Inside, outside, underground, and in the walls. He's no where in this area! I'm not moving till these storms pass, I have no want to become a fried dwarf!" He said, hacking a cough. Even this was getting to his health.

"Alright," the commander sighed quietly. "Hold your position and stay safe. We don't need any more trouble, you hear me?"

"Ah, Trouble. Isn't that what your named for though?" Mulch added quickly before cutting the link. He would need time to rest, and Trouble would be venting till someone stopped him.

As instructed, Foaly was to keep an eye on Wisher that day. They were all taking turns now. Trouble, Holly, Foaly, and then around again. She couldn't go to Artemis or Mulch, too dangerous. She sat contempt in a small pile of blankets in the corner of the LEP Ops booth. Her ears always perked, listening to what he was doing. He wondered if she could really understand his greatness from the sounds of his fingers on his old mud man keyboards. It had been slow, the past two days. Criminals such as Jon just don't disappear. Even with his size! They had searched all of northern and southern America, Africa, and England. They were back in the mother land, Ireland. It was very strange weather Mulch was recording, but with all the mud men were doing to the air it wasn't too surprising. They had gotten several leads from Artemis. He was trying to help, the poor boy. Now that his mother knew, she was strict on what he could and couldn't do. Unnecessary travel was one of them. He had offered to use Butler, but a man that size would be too visible. Besides, Jon now knew of Artemis from Turnball. Foaly stopped typing a moment to rub a sore part on his back. He liked the idea of him spending his days in a new and improved cell. He was testing it for other enemies of his. So far just the colors had him speaking back wards. A ping noise echoed from his computer, and Foaly knew Wisher's ears shot up at it. She liked that noise. It was quiet working, even though he had company. He played music to help. He found a funny sing along blog, Dr. Horrible. Not the nicest, but all he could do with his time to look.

"Foaly, anything?" Holly's voice said over a com link. She was taking a break from calming Trouble, who had been shouting in his office for the past fifteen minutes. Something he was taking a liking to. She would be going to try to get something out of Turnball again soon.

"Not a thing Holly... I can't believe he can hide so well." Foaly muttered, continuing his search.

"I'm heading to Turnball, maybe we can get something out of him. Keep it up Foaly, I know you'll find him." She said, before going off to work.

'I can always count on her' Foaly thought as he looked up another dead end. Even when he was divorced, Holly had been there with a box of carrots.

Wisher had moved from her pile of blankets and sat carefully on the work area. Foaly had helped her find a safe place to sit earlier, when she accidentally stepped on a key and called Trouble while he was in the shower. It's a good thing she was blind. For the first time, he didn't have to explain that the screens got hot after a while. He quietly wondered what kind of weather genies liked...

...

Holly walked towards the prototype cell. The door itself was see through to them, but to anyone inside it looked like all the other walls. The LEP boys personally painted the inside to make rookies get disoriented and sick. Turnball was restrained to one wall, limbs spread out so he couldn't mess with anything. He was hanging his head when Holly entered wearing protective glasses. He stirred as he heard the door's seal close.

"I bet my brother's death tore you apart..." He said. It was his usual conversation for the past two days. Holly knew he was just trying to distract her.

"Where is Jon?" Holly asked with no emotion.

"He favored you, his precious little female officer. Kept you safe, did he? Even in his death." Turnball wheezed. He wasn't allowed food or water until nightfall. Even then, it was small amounts. "You officers have become stricter here."

"What did you learn from Jon, Where might he be hiding, What did he say to you?" Holly said, keeping herself distant from emotion.

"You can't hide from this forever captain. Julius is dead, your pinned by another human, your luck has run out. Haven will burn." He never rose his head. Not once.

"Turnball, answer me, Look up when you speak and answer me." Holly said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I will..." He said quietly.

Holly was surprised, this was something he hadn't said before. Was he honestly going to cooperate?

"Where is Jon, Turnball. We need to find him." Holly said.

"He'll be coming here, I know how too. But answer me a question for that answer." He said, head still hanging.

"What question?" She said carefully, this could be just another one of his tricks.

"Do you honestly miss my brother?" He looked up, his eyes were defiantly different, but Holly couldn't see what though was strange. "Can you do this without him?"

"We've handled worse before." She said. "Now how will Jon come, I answered your question."

Turnball's grin spread like a crack across his face.

"By a digging machine my dear. He hungers for blood. Haven's weight in blood, as a matter a fact."

...

Mulch heaved a sneeze, wrapping up more in his only dry blanket. It had been ages since he had to stay put due to tornado warnings. He knew to avoid them now, and that's just as he planned to do! Wind and rain beat against the side of his room. His beard was feeling strange since he began this search for a madman with a camera high. Even Loafers was better to deal with.

"Weather warnings for the following areas. A fourth tornado has been sighted outside Dublin. Please seek shelter." his radio alerted him.

For all the mud men lacked in, they were getting good at dealing with tornado. They had even begun to build tornado proof homes. Mulch wished he was inside one right now.

Many miles underground... Jon was nearing his target. Wisher's summoning gem could lead him right to her! Right to this "LEP" right to "Haven" right to his wish coming true. He gently stroked the gem, grinning like a wolf who's found his sheep.

"Soon my ticket... Soon all the blood, even yours, shall be used for my greater good..." Jon said.

The man driving the digger had began to wonder if the pay he was getting was enough to carry on this madness. He didn't see any harm in digging a man down into the ground, letting him go nuts, and bringing him back up to get the money that was to be set free into his account on a set date. He had shot the builder of the machine, but it was a drugged dart. He would wake in a day or two, not remembering a thing. Well, if he was lucky, he would remember his name. Chop, as his past employer had called him, didn't feel too comfortable with Jon sitting in the back. He was talking to some stone and looked crazy already. 'Blood?' 'Haven?' Yup, mad man. Wouldn't be the first he's worked for, and not the last probably. He had bills to pay.

The digger halted at a set depth and Chop stretched in his seat. Well, now to open the shield screen and see just what they arrived at.

Foaly's alarm for a near by surface tunnel turned red. Wisher sat up, ears alert.

"He's here!" She yelped in fear.

Foaly sent the alarm to Trouble and locked on to Jan's location. He didn't really have much trouble. He had fallen through a layer of rock and crashed right into police plaza! There would be no covering this up from the civilians, they were all frozen with fear, watching the digger behind the settling smoke and dust. Holly was running back to the LEP Op's booth when she saw the digger break through. A paing of fear shot through her. He had done it, and they were like sitting ducks! Jon had punched into Haven City.

"Wisher..." Jon said, holding the gem, safe inside his metal monster. "I have a wish you must grant me."

Foaly looked to his companion. She was swaying from side to side gently, her eyes closed. This wasn't good...

"Bring these people to their knees Wisher, make them unable to fight back." He said with a large grin. "Make Haven MINE!"

With a yelp of pain, Wisher obeyed. The fairies, long used to the heat of their underground home, were put into shock when it suddenly became a winter tundra. Homes were covered in fast falling snow, the temperature dropped to negative three, and ice was beginning to form. Only those who were used to surface shots were safe. Holly and Trouble were now the last wall of defense between a armed madman and a helpless genie. Haven is falling, and was for the first time, dead quiet.

* * *

...

Bah, Evil Jon is Evil. Who wants to see his butt get kicked?! I do Where's my cookie?


	8. Ouch

Yum, Texas sized cookie...

* * *

...

Chop couldn't believe his eyes. Jon, the jabbering mad man, was right about Haven existing! He was startled though, to see the place covered in snow. He could of sworn it had been hot just a few moments ago. Ice hung to each surface, some doors and windows were even sealed by it. His employer was grinning like a mad man. He turned to Chop and motioned him to go outside and finish off those who hadn't collapsed yet.

"Find my Ticket!" He roared, holding a stone rightly in his pudgy hands.

Holly had bolted to the Ops booth to grab weapons and check on Foaly. Trouble was already there, helping him up. The whole place was a mess. Everything was coated in ice, even the weapons were slightly frozen to the walls. Trouble looked firm, but still horrified. Foaly was holding Wisher tightly to his chest.

"How could this of happened? She said that mud man couldn't follow her here." Trouble said, checking over his weapons.

"I don't know, maybe there is more to the connection then we thought. There's nothing we can do about that now, we've got a huge digger in the plaza!" Holly said, grabbing a gun from the wall. "We just take them out and be done with this."

"Hey, don't run in there without a plan. What if they've got more people in that thing?" Trouble said, turning to Foaly.

"Sorry Trouble, no luck. The whole system is frozen stiff. Literally! We're on our own here..." He muttered.

"Great, how could this get any better?" Trouble growled.

Fate loves a challenge, and it accepted. They heard several loud gun shots from the plaza. That armored mud man was shooting people now! The trio headed to the front door and took cover. It was as they feared. Jon, the larger human, hadn't come out of his safe place yet. Instead he had an armored mud man, who would even send a troll flipping, shooting those who fought against the cold. Holly pushed Foaly more behind their shelter and handed him a spare gun. The temperature was still getting lower, the guns themselves would freeze to blocks if they didn't start shooting soon. Trouble was the first to move. He leaped from the safety of the shelter and opened fire on the mud man. To say the least, Chop was again surprised to see a fully ready fairy attack him. The shots hit their target and Chop was thrown back by the force. He hit against the digger and left a nasty dent in both. A rib or two was gone, there went his contract.

Jon saw the blows knock his armored man back, he was furious. As Trouble approached Chop carefully with weapons raised, Jon had his finger on the door lock...

"Holly, Foaly. Find a way into this thing, I've got the shooter down-" _WHACK!_

The door swung upwards in a hydrolic fueled swing. Trouble was hit on the shoulder and side of the head, flipping him over and forcing him to land on top of the digger's drill bit. Pain shot across his frame as everything started to blur. His shoulder was broken, his neck hurt like mad, he couldn't move. Holly and Foaly had seen it happen, and they were already on the move. Holly tackled Jon back into the digger, using all her force and weight just to knock him away from the controls. Foaly had galloped over and grabbed onto Trouble's boots.

"This is going to hurt, Sir." He said, and heaved on him. Trouble fell like a rag doll and Foaly quickly retreated with him. Jon mean while was struggling against Holly. Was it just her, or was he grinning like mad again?

"Ticket!" He yelled, holding Holly's arms away from his neck. "I wish to fight!"

What happened next sent Holly's stomach bubbling. Something glowed in Jon's clenched fist, Wisher's gem! An explosion of magical sparks covered Jon, the force knocked Holly back and out of the digger. Holly watched in disbelief on what took place. Jon was turned half troll! He grinned nastily, dropped the gem, and swung his new claws at Holly's torso.

Wisher could hear the screams of those outside, her frame shook as she held back a wave of fear that threatened to over power her. Foaly had grabbed Trouble's weapon and was running to Holly's aid. Patches of snow and ice stuck to Wisher's coat. She knew her own clock was ticking faster then theirs. Then she felt a sudden pull. Her gem, it had fallen from Jon's grip. She made a run for it as fast as she could. The three had moved out of the digger and were fighting in the plaza. Holly was landing blow after blow on Jon, as Foaly got an occasional shot to his chin. Trouble was out, he couldn't move from the shock even though blue sparks were already healing his wounds. Jon swung his whole weight into Holly, sending her flying back into Foaly. Wisher snatched her gem with her mouth and ran quickly towards them. In his blind rage, Jon accidentally hit Wisher back as well. She smacked into the ground by Holly's limp form. Foaly had softened their impact by being there, but they were both out from the hit. Pain was something Wisher was more then used to, she quickly shoved the gem into Holly's hand.

"WISH!" She willed to Holly's subconscious.

"..." First, nothing came.

"Holly!" Wisher yelped as Jon came closer, readying his claws for the final blow.

"I wish he was here... Commander..." Holly's mind managed to form. "I wish Julius Root was back..."

Wisher smiled as the claws suddenly came at them. A good wish... Finally... She didn't feel the claws hit her back, nor Jon yelp in surprise that Wisher was in the way. The price of weight paid blood was paid. The blast of sparks tore Jon's right arm clean off his shoulder. Wisher collapsed, blind eyes closed. Holly woke long enough to see a familiar fairy step out of the showers, sparks zipping along his frame as he held his favorite blaster. Her vision faded as a shower of fire hit Jon, knocking the troll-human back. Some how, she felt safe even in that horrible moment...

...

* * *

Still more to come. Trust me.


	9. Royal Flush

Ah, I've been waiting for this...

* * *

...

**Something had changed. He didn't know how long he was stuck there, watching his life repeat in fast forward in front of him and it only to slow down on his mistakes. As if some annoying unheard voice was saying, Oh, here you messed up too! And there, there, and there! He hated the voice. He watched his life from beginning to end. And a few times from end to beginning. Boring and frustrating, knowing there was nothing he could do any more. If he remembered where his ribs were, he knew they were hurting. He couldn't see, smell, taste, or feel. He was like a ghost, watching his life on a faded screen where even the softest noises echoed. It had been like this forever it seemed like, but he knew that was a lie. The images passing by him proved so, he was once the person in the visions. But that was all pasted now... or so he thought. Seconds before the end of his least favorite time came, he saw the explosion pause. As if someone had punched a bag of flower and took a picture. His view left him and seemed to swing dizzyingly around the explosion to face the one person he knew he missed the most. The look on her face always brought a pain to his heart, where ever that went after the blast. Strangely, her expression seemed to change even though everything was still. He couldn't tell what it was. Joy? Sadness? Fear? His life seemed to fade away. 'Heh', he grunted to himself, 'I guess they found were to put me...Heaven or Hell...' But nothing happened. If he still knew how, he would of gotten annoyed, he was sure of that. Suddenly he felt a heart beat. But where? He looked down, his body had returned to him. His own heart was beating, in the place that he shouldn't even exist. Where he was, he still didn't know.**

"I wish he was here... Commander..." A soft weak voice said. "I wish Julius Root was back..."

"_As you wish, my master... The price has been paid."_

All around him, Root suddenly felt a chill, a breeze. He took in his first breath and closed his eyes. He tightened his hand around a familiar object. Without looking, he knew it was his trusted tri-barreled, water cooled blaster. He suddenly knew where he was, what was going on, and what he needed to do.

"Ok kiddo, I understand." He growled, and stepped from the shadows. This Jon creature better pray, cause Commander Root is back in the game.

Jon had pulled Wisher from his claws with his foot. His arm was gone, he had lost a large amount of blood. The female elf wasn't moving, the centaur under her was semi-awake, the male elf was missing, and Ticket was probably dead. He had lost himself in a torrent of rage and blood lust. Who cared for a dead human wife? These creatures will pay with their lives for his entertainment! Wisher had fallen onto the female elf, blue sparks were zipping along both. He readied his claws, but something hit him. Several painful somethings. He turned just in time to avoid another shot. Another elf, but this one seemed to be strangely different. He was simply walking right at him, despite his fearsome new look. He made to charge at him, but another round of shots hit him. His eyes stung, his throat he knew was almost gone, everything soon began to hurt. Something deep inside him told him to run while he could. He took a moment to think about it, and it was too late. Something hit his back. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Too much for him to handle. He collapsed to the ground, his vision turning fuzzy and red. Was it just him... or was that elf smiling?

Foaly couldn't believe what he was seeing. Julius had just stepped out of no where and was beating the fluff out of Jon! Root seemed to have no mercy for the human-troll. Jon was a bloody mass in moments. The finishing blow though, came from behind. Trouble had ransacked the Digger and found an old shot gun. With a movie winning click, he cocked the shot gun and fired. The buck shot tore Jon's back to shreds. Finishing the job that the blaster had started. Soon he took notice of Holly on him. She was breathing, alive. Where was Wisher? He sat up, and he saw her. She was laying stiffly on Holly's torso...

Trouble looked at Root in disbelief. Did that really just happen? Honestly? Can he have a replay of it?! Jon fell, and Root was standing there with his blaster smoking as the water coolant raced to do it's job. What was even more surprising, was the Root grinned slightly as Jon passed out.

"COMMANDER!!" He yelled and ran over to him.

Foaly watched as trouble tackled Root over, hugging the now swearing elf back from the dead.

...

Holly heard voices she recognized. Her body had slight pains, but nothing a good shot of magic wouldn't fix. She knew she was back at her apartment, only her place smelled this nice. What others were doing there, she didn't know.

"Straight Flush, you suck at this." Holly knew that was Mulch.

"Quiet down, my head's killing me..." Foaly, that was certain.

"Hey, want to play?" Mulch again.

"No thanks, my coffee says no too." Trouble, he was ok.

"And how about my best troll kicking buddy?" Mulch said again. "you've got something in common with Butler now!"

"Diggums, I swear, if you don't get those cards out of my face, Short will have a large mess to clean up."

Holly paused... It couldn't be...was it really?! She couldn't stand just laying there resting anymore, she sat up and opened her eyes. The boys were around her living room table, glasses and drinks were sitting by a food box, cards on the floor. Root had Mulch by his shirt collar, they froze when they saw Holly wake. If rank was in her mind before, it was gone now.

"Julius!" She yelped, and hugged him tightly.

Root gasped in surprise. He was back, and he had a warm welcome. Something he really wanted, since he had seen all the times he needed to show them a bit more friendship then he did before.

A month later, LEP had welcomed back the lost commander, and he was given back his old rank. He now sits in his office, watching Trouble's every move. Threatens Foaly on a daily basis, and warns Holly to mind the rule book. He's stopped smoking since he return, but he was still the commander they admired. Mulch had taken up the sport of Root taunting again. He'd visit Julius daily, just to reminisce and bug him during busy paper work hours. It was as if the missing piece to the puzzle had been returned. Artemis knew Haven was saved, but he still was amazed how things unfolded. Always a surprise, his underground friends were. Jon was trailed and put into Holler Keep, Chop was mind whipped and released with his pay.

Holly sat down at her desk, looking over her paper work. She closed her eyes for a moment, and remembered the last thing she could after passing out.

"You'll be safe now, Holly. You, Haven, and Artemis." Wisher said, in their dream world.

"But what about you? What happened, I couldn't see."

"Holly, will you grant me a wish?" She responded, ignoring the question. "I only want one."

"..."

"Holly... Please." Wisher said weakly.

"Okay... What is it?" Holly asked.

She knew Wisher had said something, but her mind wouldn't let her remember what. Holly opened her eyes to find her fist had crumpled her work report. She flinched and quickly fixed it the best she could. Root would blow a vein if had seen. She smiled to herself and filled out the paper work. Opal had failed. Root was now their hidden weapon, when her past self does show her face it will be lights out for good! Yet... even after all the rejoice of the Commander being back, they all felt something was still missing. The small creature who had tried so hard and had given up everything... There was a small statue of the last genie sitting outside LEP head quarters. Haven was less crowded now, so those passing by could see it. A new found respect was given to LEP, for fighting off a human monster who had invaded and brought down a cold spell on them. Once Foaly had fixed the weather of Haven, people enjoyed the new features. Rain and snow. Already the ice was almost gone. Trouble had a cold now, but all was well. Holly grabbed another sheet to work on.

_Save Me..._

Foaly sat in the Ops booth, looking over video. Jon falls, Root gets tackled... and she just disappears. Where did she go... Little Wisher, who was so alone in the world. She had entered into their lives seeking help and left giving them help back. He couldn't just let it go. His screen blinked, a new email? From Artemis... Foaly read it, and read it again...

...

Butler had finished unpacking the car of Artemis's things. They had just returned from a trip with Artemis' younger brothers and father. He was taking the last bag in for the evening when a quiet noise came from a bush. He stopped and looked at it. The bush rustled again, drawing his gun he approached it. ...

Artemis was cleaning up any traces of the incident from the net when Butler walked oddly into the room. He seemed almost hunched over, holding something in his massive hands. He held what ever it was like it was made of glass. This made Artemis look up from his work.

"Artemis... I, uh..." He said, strangely.

"What's the matter, old friend? You ok?"

"..." Butler stood next to Artemis and moved a hand so he could see. "I found it by the front door. The poor thing is blind and looks a bit thin, do you think-"

Artemis cut him off. "Butler, you've found a good creature. Why don't you see mother about getting it a good meal and a place to rest. I've always wanted a pet cat, I hear they are very smart and cleaver."

Butler was surprised by this reaction, but took it as a stroke of luck. He took the kitten to be treated as Artemis sat back down and wrote an email to Foaly.

_I think we've found your friend, Wisher. Tell Holly, I think she wished for a second chance at life. She looks like a blind kitten. -Artemis Fowl the Second. P.S. You all may stop by to visit once my parents and brothers leave for their trip to Hawaii. _

...

Turnball sat quietly in his padded cell. He must be mad. Julius paid him a visit. Mad, he must be. He could still see the colors of the cell the LEP boys had painted just for him. What was up, what was down. Wait, some one was at the door. Or was that a sink? Oh, his mind hurt now. Some one walked into his cell, closing the door behind her. She had four hoofs, how interesting. She looked pretty. Where had he seen her before. Oh no, she held a needle! Turnball tried to utter a word, something, anything. A warning, a scream, help? Nothing.

"P-Pancakes!" He muttered raspingly.

"Hush, this won't hurt. I'll be needing you..." The female said and sedated Turnball then yelled to the guard. "He's dead! Someone has killed Turnball Root!!"

They came like flies to her trap. The LEP guard got the same treatment. With a quick preplanned operation, she had Turnball out of the LEP prison and on the way to her hide out. She would need one more winning card, since her EX now held the trump. Brother verses brother, eh? Caballine cleaned her siring and looked out at the artificial sky. Who would win this round of cards? Foaly, or her. Who ever one, would win Captain Holly Short's life. Let the games begin

* * *

...

Then End?

No, not really. Just the end of Wisher's main part. You honestly thought I'd kill off my little critter and not bring her back?! ;; I'm not evil, just cookie hungry. I didn't forget about Caballine, just forgot how to spell her name. Oh well. So, did I update fast enough for you all? Sorry, I tried to stay consistent, but you all know life. This one was looooong.


	10. Trouble Stirrs Again

I want to make it even And I need to do some explaining before I start writing the second part Xx;

...

* * *

**Before the story...**

Foaly was over joyed with his night environment working so smoothly. He had a few complaints, but those eventually faded away when he added holographic stars and a moon. He was in his own little world now, designing and fixing his new project. Caballine didn't mind his long hours at work before. He usually spent a lot of time working on projects. It wasn't till Foaly invited Holly to join him that she slowly began to mind. She understood that neither of them could sleep right, but it still bugged her. She kept trying to tell herself they are just old friends, spending time together. After all, they had lost three years. Soon Folay had finished slight temperature changes, so day was warmer then night. He would come home exhausted and just fall over. She knew he was working for the benefit of the people... so why was she getting so upset?

Caballine went out for a nightly stole one night, as she usually did when Foaly was at work so late. Haven was mostly quiet due to the fact most were sound asleep. She stopped outside a closed restaurant and sat on the bench near the door. Why was she so upset?

"Hello deary, you shouldn't be out so late." Said a voice to her right.

She looked and saw an unrecognizable face. Female, pixie, but no name seemed to match. She walked over and sat next to Caballine.

"Such a lonely night, to be all the way out here. You should be home." They continued.

"I've got a bit of time, and I like it out here." She replied quietly.

"Oh, but you are upset." Said the voice, suddenly sounding much more appealing. It had a new pitch to it, one Caballine didn't think she could ever ignore.

"I am a bit upset, Foaly is always at work with Holly these days..." She began.

"Tell him to quit then, the humans won't catch up. And he needs more hours at home with you." said the wonderful voice. "Hurry, before Holly steals him away from you."

"H...Holly would never! We're good friends." She said, but it felt difficult not to believe the voice.

"Oh, but she is. Holly is trying to steal Foaly away from you." Caballine's mind went numb and just seemed to focus on the lovely voice's words. "Tell Foaly to quit, and don't back down. If worse comes to worse, return here. I will care for you."

"Yes... I'll tell Foaly to quit. Enough is enough." She said and stood. "Thank you."

The pixie sat on the bench and petted the creases from her dress. A move that even sane Opal would be proud of, if she was Opal. That night Caballine argued with Foaly to leave LEP and come home. He was just being used by them. He argued that they needed him, coming home would be too selfish. The argument hit it's peek and Caballine left. Foaly couldn't believe it. She never showed anything like this before... What was going on? Heart break hit him before his mind could worm out an answer. He tried to find Caballine the next day, but he only got one witness saying she went to sit outside a restaurant and then just disappeared.

"I'll take care of you, my dear." Said the wonderful voice as it led Caballine towards a darkened room. "I promise you, you'll feel better then ever before."

The heavy door closed behind them. Caballine didn't mind. The lovely voiced pixie was with her. Why would she mind? How could she ever not follow such a wonderful thing...

* * *

...

Maawww... I need food... There! Hope that clears up some things. I like mind tricks ;


	11. Chapter Zero: Update

Chapter Zero: Update

Hello all! I'm putting this here so you know that this story has been revised and finished as Wisher Revised in my stories! A lot more content and doomy clues onto what my next Artemis Fowl story will be, so please check it out! Thanks for still being around even after all this time. :)


End file.
